


Kissed by the Sun

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Bjorn finds a dark skinned slave in the Mediterranean, claiming to be Floki’s niece.





	1. Chapter 1

You couldn’t say exactly when you had stopped caring about anything and everything around you.

Maybe it was the third time you were sold, when you were separated from your mother. You had been about ten at the time, you think that’s when you gave up.

You looked up from the clothes you were washing, you had no clue where you were. There was no point in it, you wouldn’t be here long, you never stayed in a place for more than year or two.

This place was very strange, but they all were, but the chores were all the same. Clean rooms, wash clothes and dishes, bathe whoever your master is, serve food, and occasionally you had to lay with a man.

You looked at your hands, the oak tree colored skin on them, in the water’s reflection you saw the black of your hair and the brownness of your eyes.

This was all you knew about yourself, your skin was kissed by the sun when you were born. You remembered your mother saying, she had blonde hair and big blue eyes.

She told you your father was a handsome traveler with skin as black as night, he had came into a town she was in and her master offered her as a gift to him.

Your mother gave birth to you on a ship, and it felt like you would never truly escape that fate.

Suddenly a loud scream hit your ears. 

You roll your eyes and let the dress fall into the water and ran to the church for protection, it was usually for only free women, but the guard took bribes.

You had given him a silver coin you had earned from the last country.

You had found the darkest area of the room and crouched down in the corner, your skin helping you blend in.

You waited, listening to the screams of those who didn’t pay for safety . Raids didn’t usually happen, but you had learned to be prepared for anything.

Soon you heard the doors being thrown open, the other women scream and run around.

The raiders, big bearded men with axes and swords…but they were men, that meant you could get through this.

You stayed where you were, if you didn’t have to sink to such a low point, you wouldn’t.

You heard them speaking in a language you vaguely recognized, languages were something you had a good ear for, you definitely heard this one before somewhere.

A large man with a long gold beard yanked you from the corner.

Immediately you went to remove your dress, untying the laces as fast as you could. If you had to lay with this man to live then so be it.

The man stopped you and looked at you curiously.

‘I…will…to life.’ you struggled to say in the language, reaching back to the hot dessert where you’d served a man similar to this one.

‘You speak our language?’

You took a second to translate his words before you replied.

‘Little.’

He looked around the room, filled with women being raped and others being tied up to be taken as slaves.

He pulled similar ropes from his side and tied your wrists together.

You sighed, you were once again assured your life as a slave would continue.

‘Thank…them?’ you tried to thank him.

He gave you confused look before nodding and tugging you along with him as he left with the other men and their slaves.

‘Hvitserk!’ he yelled making you jump.

A smaller beardless man with a blood covered face ran up to you, ax raised for combat. He lowered it when he saw no fight to be had, but his eyes sparked as they landed on you.

He said something too fast for you to translate, but by his face it was lewd and suggestive.

The bigger man tapped the smaller one’s nose in mock scolding before pulling you along.

Hvitserk, that must be the smaller one’s name, walked beside you. He was looking at you, more like studying you. You were used to it, many people saw you as a mystery, most places you went were filled with fair skinned people.

The two men talked and bit by bit you were piecing together the conversation, you had come to believe the big man was named Bjorn and that they were brothers.

Slowly you were understanding more and more.

‘Our father Ragnar would be proud.’ Bjorn said.

‘Ragnar…Lothbrok?’ you asked, looking up at Hvitserk. 

He looked at you in shock, stepping closer to you, but you didn’t step back.

‘Do you know of our father, has his fame traveled this far?’ he asked with a bloody smile.

You shook your head.

‘Floki? Do…Floki you know?’ you asked, a hope filling you.

‘Floki? You want to know Floki?’ Bjorn asked.

You nodded frantically.

He whispered into Hvitserk’s ear the smaller raider took a curious look at you before running off.

‘How do you know him?’

You didn’t know the exact word for it.

‘Daughter…sister? Sister Son…um-’ you groaned in frustration.

You give up on the word and frantically tapping your chest.

‘Me..I is…Floki my mother daughter.’ 

Bjorn is looking as confused as you were frustrated.

Hvitserk returned with a much older man, with tattoos on his scalp.

‘Floki.’ Bjorn said pointing to the man.

‘Floki?’ you asked as you ran up to the man, Bjorn not yanking the rope back.

The man looked at you in confusion.

‘Floki…’ you said.

You touched his chest.

‘Floki…sister.’ you started before pointing to yourself.

‘Floki sister daughter.’ you tried.

The three men looked at you in shock.

‘Floki’s…sister’s…daughter.’ Bjorn said.

‘Floki’s…niece?’ Hvitserk asked.

‘Niece? My sister’s child?’ Floki asked taking hold of your face in his rough hands.

He looked at you closely.

‘By the Gods you really are (Y/M/N)’s child.’ he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) meets the other Sons of Ragnar.

The three men were all looking at you in complete shock.

‘Niece? Floki, you have had no family in all the years I’ve known you.’ Bjorn said looking at the man who was still holding your face.

‘I was fully grown then, and had my own saga by that time Bjorn. When I was younger my sister was lost, never knew what became of her. I guess now I know.’ Floki sighed letting go of you.

‘Do you know where your mother is?’ Floki asked, speaking slowly for you.

You shook your head.

‘Separated…sold.’ you said, pointing at yourself.

‘You were sold and separated.’ he confirmed.

You nodded, what had you been wanting to say at the tip of your tongue.

‘Please… save, please free.’ you begged Floki.

‘You had never said the word, in any language, you thought it was something you would never need to say. Something you could never have, but now you had an uncle, who could take you from your bonds.

Floki looked at you for a second before he removed his dagger from its sheath, he held it close to your face.

Swiftly he cut the rope on your hands, you quickly remove the remains from the ropes quickly.

You dropped to your knees in relief, kissing Floki’s hand in thanks.

Floki bent down to face you.

‘We are family, I will protect you, no need to thank me…niece.’ Floki smiled.

You gave a smaller smile as he helped you up.

‘Bjorn! We have all we can fit on the boats, let us now explore this land before returning to the ocean.’ another man said, gaining all our attention.

There was another man behind him, they look similar.

And you gained his. 

‘Well I see you are all busy, mind if and my brother joined.’ he smiled, stepping closer.

You looked down, reaching to unlace your dress.

Floki lowered your hands.

‘Sorry to disappoint King Herald, but it would seem this young woman is my niece. No man she does not desire is to touch her, or they will face the wrath of both me…and all my Gods.’ Floki warned.

‘Your niece Floki?’ the other man asked.

‘I will explain on the journey home, for now, I want her settled comfortably on the same boat as me and Helga.’ Floki said, placing an arm around you.

‘Helga?’

‘My wife.’

‘Wife…my aunt?’

Floki lead you away from the men and spoke to you slowly, letting you learn a bit more of his dialect, at the boat you met Helga and a child Helga had decided to keep who simply would not speak.

Loudly Floki introduced you to the other raiders as his niece and that all these men were to treat you with respect and dignity. He must be an important man, because all men listened.

Floki left after that with the other men to explore this land, leaving you on the boat.

You were under a small tent with Helga and the child, who Helga was coddling, you wanted to suggest she give the girl some space, but didn’t want to upset Floki’s wife.

You spoke with Helga about, who they were, they called themselves Vikings, a large portion of these men, including her and Floki were from a place called Kattegat.

You told her of your mother that in her youth had been taken by slave traders, and what little you knew knew of your father.

‘How did you hear of Ragnar and Floki?’ Helga asked, fully intrigued by your tale.

‘Before I was separated from her we were sold to man who lived in a desert, people like you…other Vikings would speak of Ragnar and the boats built by Floki. My mother remembered the name and told me he was her brother.’ you answered.

You were quickly understanding this language, still having an issue pronouncing some words, but another week of listening to the dialect and you might be fluent.

‘Is Kattegat safe?’ you asked.

‘No place is safe, that is just life, but we are a great marketing town carved out by the great Ragnar Lothbrok. Bjorn and Hvitserk are two of his sons, you will meet the other three when we get back.

‘Will I meet Ragnar?’

‘No, Ragnar is dead.’ Floki said as he entered the tent, sitting by Helga.

‘Floki, what are you saying?’

Bjorn and Hvitserk saw Odin on the cliff, he gave them the message. Ragnar Lothbrok is dead, in the ground he lies. We are to sail to Kattegat post haste to unite the sons of Ragnar to avenge him.’ Floki said.

He was very upset about this.

‘I do not know Odin, but I’m sorry his news has upset you…uncle.’ you said.

Floki smiled thankfully before the boat jolted forward as the journey began.

The days you sailed you spoke a great deal with Floki, telling you about each other about your lives and trials.

You knew that Floki and Helga had lost their daughter, which explains why she coddled the girl so heavily.

‘Tell me do you think your mother is alive?’ he asked as you both stared out at the see.

‘I like to think so, but the man who owned us was not the kindest, I was lucky to be sold off, he did not want to let her go. She was his favorite thrall, I think in his way he loved her. That’s why he sent me away, I clearly favor my father.’ you answered.

‘Did she love him?’

‘No, she feared him, and was glad for me getting away from him.’

‘Kattegat!’ a man yelled.

You turn and see the land that would become your first home.

‘In this land…I will be a…free woman. I can make my own choices and work a job that I choose. I will choose to lay with man…not him choose me.’ you said.

‘Yes, and I will find you a place to stay until I can build you your own home.’

‘Floki, that is so kind of you, but I cannot accept so much kindness or ask so much of you.’ you said politely.

‘You do not have to ask, sweet niece, I offered. I want to take care of you, my sister would have wanted me to. My family is small, I take care of it best I can.’ Floki smiled, drawing an invisible symbol on your forehead.

‘Come help us unload the boat.’ he said.

You had a decent amount of strength after years of slave labor, so you had no problem helping them moving the lighter crates to the docks once you reached them.

The people rushed to the their husbands and sons, eager to hear about the lands they had seen.

‘Come, the Sons of Ragnar should be in the great hall this time of day.’ Floki said.

‘No Floki, they are not, Aslaug is dead. Lagertha staged an attack, killed the queen and took the throne.’ a man said.

Floki’s eyes widen in surprise, and Helga held the girl closer, looking worried.

‘What about the sons of Ragnar?’ Floki asked.

‘They were spared, Ivar has also returned with the news of King Ragnar’s death.’ the man informed.

Floki sighed in relief.

You watched them as the stranger told your uncle and Bjorn where the Sons of Ragnar were spending most of their time now, a hunting cabin.

You walked with Floki, Bjorn and Hvitserk to the mountain, ignoring the looks the villagers gave you, but the cabin was empty.

‘They must be in the great hall.’ Hvitserk said.

‘Knowing Ivar he is going to try and avenge your mother.’ Bjorn said hurrying back down the hill.

You all followed, you didn’t want to separated from your uncle in such a strange place.

The town was strange and the people seemed to have strange customs, Floki said they praised many Gods and sacrifice animals and sometimes people to please them.

Bjorn opened the doors and revealed a cripple, with two knives in hand and dragging himself toward a woman dressed in fine clothes.

She must be the new queen Lagertha, who usurped the crown and killed Hvitserk’s mother.

Bjorn quickly diffused the situation and things calmed down, Lagertha ordered the musicians to play and the feast resumed.

You went to stand with the slaves, out of habit, but Floki pulled you to sit with him.

A woman placed a plate of food in front of you and your uncle.

Eagerly you grabbed a leg of chicken and began eating, so rarely did you get a nice peace of meat.

The cripple pulled himself up into the seat across from you with a grunt.

‘Nice to see you did not die in battle old man, Gods not ready for you in Valhalla?’ he said.

‘I see the Gods didn’t invite you into the hall yet either, you cripple worm.’ Floki responded.

You look between the two, expecting a fight. the two, and nervously waited for a fight to break out.

Floki jumped over the table and you watched in panic, but instead of an attack Floki hugged the cripple.

‘Nice to see you Floki.’ the cripple laughed.

‘And I you Ivar.’ Floki smiled.

You looked between them, confused by the exchange, but happy Floki did not have to fight.

Something in your gut told you this cripple was much more dangerous than he seemed helpless.

The cripple looked at you seeing you for the first time.

‘Who is this, a new slave? Does Helga approve, still keeping things fun you old fool?’ he grinned.

You couldn’t help the look of horror on your face, the image of being with both Helga and your own uncle in such a way.

‘She is no slave, this is my niece, (Y/N) this is the youngest Son of Ragnar, Ivar the Boneless.’ Floki introduced.

You looked at the man’s face, he was very handsome and eyes bluer than any you had seen in all your travel. 

‘Hello, Ivar.’ you greeted.

He nodded in greeting, keeping his eyes focused on you.

‘Niece?’ he asked, turning to Floki in question.

‘My sister was taken by slave traders in my youth, this is her child. I see it deep in her eyes.’ Floki smiled.

Ivar shrugged and looked back to you.

‘You look very different from the women we have here, you could make much as a whore.’ he said as he was given a plate of food.

‘I am aware that I am strange to people here, I often am, but I do not wish to be a whore. I want to build… boats, homes and anything else I can make with my hands.’ you said.

The two men looked at you for a moment before they both break out in large smiles.

‘She is certainly your kin boat builder.’ Ivar smiled.

Soon Hvitserk and two more men join the table, all their eyes on you.

‘You have a niece now Floki?’ one said.

‘I do Ubbe, this is (Y/N), meet Ubbe, and Sigurd.’ 

You smiled politely in greeting.

‘I am glad to meet you all, Floki has told me a lot about you. I am sorry for your losses, I heard your father was a great leader and your mother a good queen.’ you said.

‘Our father abandoned us and our mother neglected us…most of us anyway.’ Sigurd said.

Ivar grinned darkly, raising his glass to his brother.

‘We will need to avenge our father twice over, King Aelle killed him, but Ecbert is the one who handed him over like a calf to be butchered.’ Ivar glared.

‘Aelle? King Aelle of Northubria?’ you asked, an anger boiling in your chest.

‘You know of him?’ Floki asked, handing you a horn of ale.

‘I know him more than I like.’ you said before you took a long swig of the drink.

‘He was my fifth owner and he was cruel, unnecessarily so. If you plan to kill him I will help in anyway I can.’ you said facing the brothers in front of you.

‘Do you know anything of his military?’ Ubbe asked.

You nodded, eager to help in anyway you could if it meant the downfall of Aelle.

‘He would have me clean in his bed chamber while he went over his important documents, even then I knew he had no strategic skills. He simply relies on the mass of his army, leaves himself open to attacks by always choosing to battle on fields surrounded by hills or forests.’ you answered.

They all took in the information.

‘It would make since, his kingdom is much smaller than Ecbert’s, if he were to attack he’d need a great amount of warriors. If he relies on the mass the army we simply must outnumber him.’ Ubbe said.

‘And all we need is a small amount of strategy to assure the victory.’ Ivar added.

‘Do you know anything of King Ecbert?’ Hvitserk asked.

‘Only what Aelle said, and he dislikes Ecbert a great deal so I cannot say what I’ve heard is true or exaggeration. I do know they had an alliance to conquer the kingdom of Mercia, but Ecbert went behind his back and took the land for himself.’ 

‘We will discuss more tomorrow, for now let us enjoy the food and drink of the feast.’ Sigurd said.

Everyone raised their horns and waited for you to do the same, so you did.

‘Skol.’they all said.

‘Skol.’ you said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar plays a trick on (Y/N).

The feast had ended and your uncle had asked Lagertha to provide you shelter in the Great Hall.

She agreed with no hesitation, but sent you a look that let you know if you became a nuisance she would put you out.

In all your years you had never had a room to yourself, on even a bed; you either slept in barns and sheds with other slaves or in the bed with whoever had you that night.

As you were lead to your room you asked the slave her name.

‘My name is Ingrid, I will be serving you until Floki is finished with your house.’ she answered.

‘I will try not to over work you.’ you smiled.

She smiled thankfully before nervously biting her lips.

‘I heard in the hall that you were born and raised a slave, is that true?’ she asked.

‘It is…I am lucky that I recognized Floki’s name, if I hadn’t I’d surely be sleeping beside you in a barn tonight.’ you answered.

‘It is not luck, it is the will of the Gods.’

‘Floki told me you all care a great deal for all your Gods.’ you comment.

‘Do you not believe in them, or do you worship a false God like the Christians?’ 

‘I worship no Gods, I see no point now. I tried praying to so many but still they went unanswered. Now I just let what happens happen and don’t let Gods I never see rule me.’ you said.

You could tell she had more to say, but she lowered her head and sighed.

‘May I ask you a question?’

‘Of course ma’am.’

‘What would you do. right now, if you were free?’ you asked.

She looked shocked by the question.

‘I would go swimming in the ocean, and emerge a fully free woman.’ she answered.

‘Thank you, which way to the beach is fastest?’

‘Are you not going to bed?’

‘I can never sleep the first night in a new place, perhaps the swim will tire me out.’ you smiled.

After Ingrid had given you directions you made your way to the beach, it was quite cold out but you removed your dress and corset.

You walked into the water and let the waves surround you, the cold water so harsh it took the air from your lungs.

Eventually you became used to the waters temperatures as you floated, you looked up and saw a new set of stars.

Stars are always changing.

Eventually your limbs grew tired and you made your way back to the beach, but your clothes were gone.

‘What?’ you asked, looking around.

Your eyes land on an arrow drawn in the sand, you frowned as you followed the arrow, covering yourself as best you could.

The arrows lead you to a fish hut.

You enter shyly, hoping to just find your clothes and nothing else.

‘Took you long enough I was beginning to think you drowned.’ Ivar said boredly.

‘Why did you take my clothes?’ you asked.

‘Because I wanted to talk to you, and I want you to be so bare that you couldn’t hind anything from me if you tried.’

You rolled your eyes.

‘Ivar this is dumb, just hurry this up, it’s freezing and if you hadn’t notice I’m not dressed for it.’ you glared.

‘I do not love many people, but I protect the ones I do. Floki is like a father to me, as old as he is he can be unwise. He believes his boat building skills give him the ability to see things in peoples’ eyes, but we both know better.’ Ivar started.

‘Could you please talk faster.’ you pleaded.

‘You claimed to be Floki’s niece but have no proof, for all anyone knows you are just a slave who knew his name.’

‘Just a slave from half across the world who knew his name and that he had a sister that he told none of you about.’ you replied, growing tired of this.

Ivar arched his brow at your tone, but you were not going to submit to him, not now.

You are free and he cannot punish you.

‘I can see you care for my uncle a great deal, and I have no problem with you wanting to make sure I wasn’t using him. However, I do not approve of you stealing my clothes! Then you came and shut yourself in this hut, any man wondering around could have seen me!’ you yelled.

Ivar smirked.

‘And he’d see quite the sight.’ he said tossing you your clothes.

Hurriedly you got dressed, you body thankful to finally have some cover from the cold night’s air.

‘You really could make a good deal of money as a whore (Y/N), there are no women here like you.’ he said.

‘You mean freezing?’ you shiver, wrapping your arms around yourself.

Ivar chuckled as he threw a huge bear skin fur at you.

‘I mean there is no woman that looks like you in all of Kattegat. Your oak colored skinned, brown and your hair…it curls in such a strange way.’ Ivar commented.

You saw his eyes rake over your body as a smile crossed his face.

‘Hey!’ you yelled, stepping up to thump his forehead.

Ivar flinched, clearly not expecting the minor assault, before looking up at you with confused eyes.

‘I don’t know what cruel trick you’re playing Ivar, but do not claim to be thinking of Floki if you have your on motives.’ you glared.

Ivar’s head tilted as he squinted his eyes at you.

‘Did you just thump me?’

‘Yes, because you deserve it, and I will keep thumping you if you do stupid things. Like stealing clothes that don’t belong to you and making people walk around naked!’ you scold, rapidly thumping him.

Ivar swats at your hands for a second before he catches your wrists.

‘You do not get to thump me, free woman or not, I am a prince.’ you threatened.

‘I wouldn’t have thumped you if you hadn’t played such a mean trick on me.’ you defied, snatching your arm from him.

‘Do not get too confident with your new status.’

‘Why not you are clearly a bit too comfortable in yours.’ you said as you stormed out. of the fish hut.

‘And you will not be getting this fur back!’ you huffed as you slammed the door.

That night you couldn’t sleep, you were far too upset so waking up the next morning you just felt horrible.

You laid in your new bed and considered just staying in bed, you could if like, but it would be rude to not accept breakfast.

So with a sigh you woke up and wash up before heading to the hall, as you neared you heard a great deal of noise.

All the chatter seized the second you entered, and all eyes fell on you. making you nervously look down at yourself to make sure noting was wrong with your appearance.

Finding nothing wrong you take the seat Ingrid lead you to.

‘I see you did not sleep well (Y/N).’ Lagertha said as she ate.

‘It is true that sleep never took me,.’ you answered politely as a plate a food was placed in front of you.

‘So I’ve heard.’ Lagertha smirked.

A chorus of snickers ran the hall, making you feel both confused and embarrassed.

‘My I ask, your highness, hat you are referring to?’

‘My shield maidens tell me you went for a very interesting stroll on the beach, where you took to one of the fish huts and after you left Ivar Lothbrok also left the hut.’ she smirked.

Oh no.

You look around and see everyone smiling, barely holding in laughter as they ate, they all knew.

‘My queen, I can assure you that you are misunderstanding.’ you blushed.

The doors of the great hall opened and all lightheartedness left the room as all the sons of Ragnar entered.

They all looked at Lagertha with hard eyes, a look she returned.

‘Are we not welcome to eat in our home, or has that also been stolen from us?’ Ubbe asked.

‘You are sons of Ragnar, the king may have fallen but you are still princes. You may eat, drink and sleep wherever you choose.

With that said the sons of Ragnar all took a seat at the same table as you and of course Ivar took the seat next you.

‘A misunderstanding indeed (Y/N).’ said the queen, and again the hall as full of jovial laughter.

‘Your Majesty, you are honestly mistaken.’ you pout.

‘What is to deny?’ Hvitserk asked.

‘It seems our guest is very taken by your youngest brother, they were seen in the fish huts together.’ she answered.

‘We were seen leaving the fish huts, that is true, but nothing happened inside of them.’ you corrected when you saw all their eyes widen

‘Then why were you naked hen you entered?’ Astrid asked.

Your cheeks reddened in complete embarrassment , everyone was thinking you and Ivar had sex.

‘He stole my clothes while I was swimming, Ivar tell them.’ you urged, desperate to put this gossip to an end.

Ivar looked at you and smiled, making you sigh in relief, he would tell them the truth.

‘Why would I lie to all these people?’

Your eyes widen as you realized what was happening.

This was his plan, this was why he had taken your clothes last night, he knew someone would see.

‘Good for you brother, I’m happy for you.’ Ubbe congratulated.

‘I am not, I wanted her first.’ Hvitserk pouted.

‘Well I for one do not believe it.’ Sigurd said.

‘Would you like to watch? It would give a more literal meaning to Snake in the Eye wouldn’t it.’ Ivar joked.

Sigurd gave a pinched grin as he drank from his horn.

‘How was she Ivar, as good as she looks?’

‘Would you idiots listen?!’ you yelled, slamming your hands against the table as you stood.

You were fed up with no one listening to you, but everyone was certainly listening now.

‘Nothing happened! Ivar played a silly joke on me and took my clothes, I went to the hut to get th-’

Before you could finish Ivar had grabbed your arm and pulled you down until you were in his lap.

As you went to protest and stand back up Ivar pulled you into a kiss.

Your eyes widened in shock as you hit against his chest, but they were ineffective.

Ivar suddenly bit your lip, making you gasp, allowing him to slide his tongue into your expecting mouth.

You found yourself not hating the feel of it, the anger and frustration was slowly easing out of you.

Ivar pulled back and you looked down at him with hooded eyes, he really was a very handsome man.

Before you knew it you were leaning down to kiss him, placing your hands on his face to keep him from pulling away.

The two of you kissed and bit at each other, you forgot that you were not in some private place.

‘Get a room you two, we are trying to eat here.’ Hvitserk said, throwing a carrot at you causing you to jump.

You look around and quickly remember that you were in fact in a great hall full of people.

People who had just seen you willingly kiss Ivar, a man they believed you were sleeping with.

Which you weren’t, but who would believe you now?’

‘I think a room is just what we need.’ Ivar said as he slid off his seat and began to crawl down the hallway that lead to the guestrooms.

‘Are you coming (Y/N)? What I have in mind requires two.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar reveals part of his plan.

You were filled with anger and humiliation as you followed Ivar into what you assumed to be his chamber, judging how easy it was for him to access everything.

‘What the hell was that?’ you seethed after you closed the door.

‘I could ask you the same question, must say I was surprised when you returned the kiss.’ Ivar smiled as he got onto the bed.

‘That was…it was a-it doesn’t matter! The point is that you made me seem like a loose woman in front of the entire hall!’ you stomped.

‘Stop pouting, I didn’t make you look loose, I have claimed you. No man will dare approach you now.’ he said.

‘You had no right to claim me!’ you yelled.

‘I took the right, now hush before someone outside hears you. Get on the bed and listen to to me.’ he ordered looking you in the eye to let you know he was very serious.

Rolling your eyes you followed the direction, but sat as far from him as you could out of stubbornness.

‘I can not have you being taken under Lagertha’s confidence, in anyway. You are too vital to my plans for the attack on England. Your knowledge of Aelle’s military and the all the travelling you’ve done makes you full of valuable information. The moment Lagertha realizes this she will want you to share that knowledge.’ Ivar whispered.

‘So you think your claim on me will make her keep her from getting to close to me?’ you asked.

‘It will, Lagertha’s weakness is that she pays too little attention. She is worrying about building fortresses around Kattegat when no one is attempting to attack, though they will as soon as she starts building.’ he said.

You were about to respond when Ivar sat up straight suddenly, making you become aware of a few footsteps coming from outside the door.

Ivar quickly takes hold of you and pulls you into his lap and brings his lips to your ears.

‘Moan.’ he hissed into your ear before he began kissing at your neck, which had you humming with surprised pleasure anyway.

‘Louder.’ he growled, moving one hand from your waist to slide it under your dress.

‘I-Ivar!’ you gasped.

As Ivar toyed with your body and made so many pleased noises fall from your lips you wondered how the hell you had ended up in this situation.

A knock came from the door and you filled with terror, you didn’t want to be seen in such a way, especially by anyone you didn’t know.

With a man you didn’t know no less.

‘Ivar, sorry to interrupt but we have a lot of planning to do, vengeance to seek and whatnot. Kinda need your help with all that.’ Ubbe said.

‘Can I have a moment brother? I never interrupt you.’ Ivar spoke, as he continued to move his fingers in you.

‘Fine, but hurry.’ Ubbe sighed.

‘We all know you aren’t doing anything Ivar, hurry up!’ Sigurd yelled before he barged in.

Immediately you elbowed Ivar in the stomach and hurried away from him, knowing if you had fair skin it would be dark red in embarrassment.

Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd all stood looking from Ivar to you, they took in the marks Ivar left on your neck, and the way you stumbled on uneasy legs.

‘Dammit I wanted her first!’ Hvitserk shouted before throwing his hands up and leaving.

Sigurd looked like he had just found out that everything he knew in life was wrong, looking slack jawed.

Ubbe chuckled as he pulled Sigurd to the door.

‘Take your time brother, these two will need a long moment.’ he smiled as he left and closed the door. 

The second the door closed you grabbed the first thing within reach, an empty pitcher, and threw it at Ivar.

Unfortunately he caught it.

‘I take it you are angry, before you throw a fit listen to reason.’

‘There is no reason for that nonsense! Touching me like that without my permission! You need my permission Ivar, I’m not a slave anymore and I am not your private whore!’ you yelled.

Ivar sighed and looked away.

‘That is all true, but for my plans to carry out, everyone, especially my brothers need to believe you are my woman.’ he explained.

‘You could have told me all this in the hut, instead of letting walk around and make a fool of myself!’ you cried.

‘I am sorry you feel that way, but I need you to understand that this is how things had to happen.’

‘I’m not letting you say that without explaining it. What are your plans for me and why must people think I am yours for it? Because if it was only to fool the queen you would have told your brothers.’ you argued.

‘I want you to come to England with us, you will teach us the language and tell us of the land on the journey. When we arrive you will also have vengeance on King Aelle.’

‘What vengeance? He’s killed no kin of mine to my knowledge.’

‘I my not have your uncle’s eyes, but I saw the way yours filled with anger when you heard his name.’

You looked away. wishing you could deny the anger that filled you at the thought of that man, but still your nose flared and your eyes hardened.

‘I saw your back…the scars.’ Ivar said softly.

This time you fully turn away from him in shame, you were so cold and embarrassed last night that you hadn’t thought of how scared your cold skin was.

‘Aelle is responsible for it, isn’t he?’ Ivar asked.

‘Yes.’ you replied.

‘That is why you must come to England, avenge yourself.’

You wanted that.

To see those Viking tear him to pieces, watch his eyes fill with fear before life left them. Most importantly you wanted him to know you were involved, that you had been an important person in the plans to kill him.

‘I will.’ you whispered.

Ivar looked up at you with a smile.

‘I will go to England with you, and I will keep up the pretense of being yours, but you cannot touch me like that, not without my permission.’ you said.

The man nodded in agreement.

‘Swear it on your arm ring, Floki says all Vikings honor a promise sworn on their ring.’ 

Ivar held up his hand and you looked at the gold band on his wrist.

‘I swear on my arm ring that I will never touch you without your permission.’ he promised.

You smiled in relief, suddenly filled with excitement.

Now you could finally see that fat pig get the death you had wished upon him for years.

‘Thank you.’

‘You are welcome…my love.’ he smiled.

You rolled your eyes and went to leave.

‘Where are you going?’ Ivar asked.

‘Back to my room.’

‘Did you forget everyone outside this room thinks we are having sex? We can’t have them thinking I’m too quick to finish, come sit, now we can start the language lessons.’ he said patting the spot next to him.

You looked at him skeptically.

‘I will not lay a hand on you, unless you ask, but if someone comes down this hall for the next…three hours you will have to moan…without my help.’ Ivar said.

‘Three hours?’ you questioned.

‘Like I said, I can’t have people think that I finish fast.’ Ivar shrugged.

‘And I don’t need people thinking you are too good, it will no doubt go to that big head of yours. You got one hour.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floki finds out about your new relationship.

All it took was one hour.

In the hour you sat with Ivar teaching him a bit of English the entire town was made aware of your “involvement” with Ivar.

By the time you had left the room and decided to visit the markets to look for work you just knew everyone knew.

They cleared a path and they all seemed to go above and beyond to not look at you all while still not being able to keep their eyes off you.

Clearly your job search would be put off for a few days, but you were already there and Floki had given you a few gold coins from the raid in Spain.

So you decided to just walk around and shop for yourself, something you’ve never done before. 

As a slave you only went into the markets to buy ingredients for the kitchen or whatever your personal owner demanded and if you were lucky they’d let you have some food as well.

It made you feel like an actual person to actually be able to look around and let your eyes wonder over the colorful fruits and meats and jewelry.

‘How much for these berries?’ you asked. looking at ta small basket full of beautiful blueberries.

‘For you free.’ the woman said with a lowered head.

‘What, why?’ 

‘You belong to Ivar Lothbrok…you may be new here but surely you know who he is. I cannot charge you.’ she explained.

You sighed in a very mild annoyance.

‘Let me worry about him, I would really like to buy these berries, if you will please tell me how much ma’am.’ you smiled.

She nervously named her price and you paid before going to the next stand.

You bought some buttered bread, meats, cheese, more fruits, vegetables and a basket to carry them all in.

With your shopping done you could go back to the hall and face more strange looks…or you could go to Floki’s house and let this nosy little town stew for a while.

Off you went to Floki’s.

Helga had given you very detailed directions to the house she shared with Floki last night before she left, pulling a very drunk uncle of yours behind her.

As Floki was a boat builder his house was on the opposite end of the beach from the fish huts.

Never going to be able to show your face there now.

Coming up to the house you saw a massive amount of chopped down trees and all kinds of tools.

Unable to resist you went over to touch one of the logs, there were truly beautifully cut. Obviously from healthy trees and would float like magic, this must be wood for Floki’s next boat.

‘You really are kin to him.’

You jump and spin to see Helga holding a small model of a boat.

‘I didn’t mean to mess with anything.’ you apologized.

‘It is fine, Floki will never admit it but he loves hearing others praise his work. Though between the two of us I do not see how anyone could not take joy in the praise when they work so hard.’ she smiled as she walked closer to you.

‘May I see?’ you asked looking at the small boat in her hand.

She handed it to you with a sad sigh.

‘Floki has been messing with this for days, he says he can’t get it to cut through the water as fast as he’d like it to.’

You looked at the model and moved to put it in the water and watched it move as the wind and waved pushed it. Sure enough it did move a bit slow given how strong the wind currently was even given it’s tiny sail.

Giving it a harder look as you went to retrieve it you got an idea.

Walking back to the beach you went over to work table where you picked up a small knife and began to carve the stern.

‘What are you doing?’ Helga asked.

‘If he wants the boat to cut through water…’ you said as you kept carving until you were done.

‘Then the stern should be sharp like a knife.’ you said, showing your aunt the adjustment before you place it in the water again.

This time the boat moved almost too fast for you to catch.

‘Amazing!’ she cheered as you walked back to her.

‘Come let us tell Floki, he will no doubt be pleased to know you figured it out…maybe a bit jealous.’ she grinned.

You smiled as you were lead into the house, you were surprised to find Floki sitting with Ivar.

‘My darling niece!’ Floki smiled as he got up to hug you.

‘Hello uncle, nice to see you sober again.’ you smiled up at him.

‘Floki, (Y/N) figured it out…made it faster than any model I’ve ever seen.’ Helga said handing him the model you fixed.

He took the boat and looked at it, turning it over as he inspected it before his eyes widened.

‘Like a knife.’ you both said at the same time.

Floki let out his signature giggle before he threw his arms around you,

‘Oh you little boat builder you!’ he laughed, kissing your forehead.

‘I take it you have made a break through boat builder.’ Ivar said from his seat.

Floki let go of you then looked to Ivar and his smile grew even wider.

‘Oh look at the Gods, always blessing me. Come and sit child.’ he said placing you in the seat beside Beside Ivar.

‘So I have heard you two have become involved.’ 

‘Uncle I-’

‘It is alright, I understand; though you are my niece and Ivar…you are like a son to me. I have no opposition to you two being together…so long as you treat her right Ivar.’ Floki said, pointing to Ivar.

Ivar chuckled as he placed an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him.

‘Floki, we both no know no one but the seer can tell the future.’ he said.

‘But I can promise that I have no intention of hurting her, I break bones…not promises.’ 

The two men stared at each other a second before the both began laughing.

You sigh in relief.

‘Must you both be so strange, scaring me like that all the time?’ you said as you stand up.

‘Of course…they are men, and men are very strange creatures.’ Helga smiled.


End file.
